1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy access dispensing carton and more particularly, a carton provided with a transparent window serving as a dust barrier through which one or more articles housed within the carton can be dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,121, issued to the same assignee as the assignee of the present invention, illustrates a dispensing carton in which a transparent window is provided with a seam or line of perforation extending substantially perpendicular to the carton side walls. The window enables viewing of the articles within the carton and can be split along the seam to dispense articles such as cotton swabs, therethrough.
However, the transparent window or film is glued along the opposed scored or folded portions of the carton so that when an article such as a cotton swab is desired to be removed from the carton, the swab must be tilted at an angle to the carton bottom and carefully manipulated to remove the same from the carton interior. Otherwise, the transparent window is subject to be torn along its attachment to the opposed score lines along the top of the carton, precluding the transparent window from being reused as an effective barrier for the remainder of the articles housed within the carton. In any event, upon separation of the seam or line of perforation, the attachment of each portion of the window to opposed score lines of the top cover is usually severed or ruptured, causing a permanent opening to be established into the interior of the carton. This defeats one purpose of the provision of the transparent window, that is, to provide an effective seal or dust barrier for the remaining articles housed within the interior of the carton.